Why us?
by kangelf
Summary: Sayu and Sachiko get the news about Light's death. Sachiko is basically a vegetable, but Sayu changes completely. Matsuda just hopes he can stop her going too far.
1. The News

**Sayu's point of view, I realize it may be a little crap but I haven't written something like this for a while so take it easy with reviews... If I get any. -.- This is supposed to be a one-shot, but it's kind of boring, so I may just write another chapter. Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It's been a long, long time since I'd seen my brother. I really missed him, it's actually kind of unfair that I don't get to see him much any more. He always visited me when I was stuck in the wheelchair... I can remember that much... I can also remember him getting increasingly worried about me.

"Sayu! Dinner!"

A loud, bored sigh escaped my lips as I stood. I was in Light's room, sitting on the edge of his bed and just gazing around.

I still remember when I was just a little girl and I'd come in here to ask for help with my homework.

Or just to annoy him - that happened a lot too. He was never one to express annoyance - especially with me - and it meant so much. Sometimes I'd even TRY to get him to yell or scream at me... but it never worked.

As I made my way downstairs, I put my long chocolate brown hair up into a rather messy and uneven bun, but all the stress was making my hair begin to fall out even more than usual so it was the best way to keep it out of my food.

"There you are, dear, I made your favourite... Maguro and Avocado Rice Bowl," my mother smiled softly, kindly, but she still looked so torn up.

When my father passed... it changed her. It changed her in the worst way possible.

She rarely smiled any more and she didn't like to joke around. All the pictures of dad were put away, she didn't want any reminders. All his clothes, all up in the attic. Everything.

I guess it was more painful for her than she really cared to admit. But she wouldn't even talk about it... she never talked about it.

We didn't even speak about it after it happened, we just sorted the funeral, went, and when it was all over... nothing more.

"It looks great.." I smiled at her, sitting myself down at the table and picking up the fork.

But before I even had the chance to taste it, the doorbell rang.

Mum went to stand, a very, very grim look on her aging features, and I quickly placed my hand down on hers.

I wouldn't let her do much when she was like this.

I smile again, and I shake my head at her. "I'll get it," I say softly, and she lets out a sigh.

But she nods.

I stand now, and I slowly make my way through to the front door. I was actually a little worried - we didn't get many visitors. But then... it could be Light!

The grin that flashed upon my face was probably legendary, and I walked very quickly the rest of the way, and I opened the door extremely quickly...

But what I saw made my smile fade.

"Sayu? Is your mother home?" one of the men asked, he was quite old and had black hair - but it seemed to be turning grey. He wore sunglasses, and he looked... apologetic, almost. I didn't recognize this man.

I _did _recognize the other, though. I'd know the shaggy black hair and childish features anywhere.

Touta Matsuda.

What were they doing here? I had one guess, and my stomach churned terribly at the thought.

"U-um... Yeah... I'll go get her..." I whispered cautiously, and as I turned, I chewed harshly on my lip. I was desperately, _desperately_, hoping it wasn't what I thought it'd be.

Finally I reached the dining room, and my mother looked up at me with tearful eyes. "They want me, don't they?" she whispered to me.

All I could do was nod.

"Oh god." It sounded like a sob, but it wasn't. I guess she was thinking the same thing as me.

We walked out together, I had my arms around her. One around her shoulder, the other on her hip.

She was very cautious, and tried not to say much in fear of breaking down. But she didn't need to ask much, OR say much.

He was blunt, and Matsuda's face was contorted into a mix of fear, sadness and anger. Anger?

"Your son, Yagami Raito, has passed."

I think my heart just shattered.


	2. Get ready

**I agree, it doesn't make sense without a second chapter. ;) But I hope I can fit everything I thought of into the one chapter without it seeming choppy. So... again, easy with the reviews if you choose to actually write one, and I hope you likeeee. :) Also, just a note, anything _in italics... is a dream or flashback._**

* * *

><p>Over the past two days, I'd slept in Light's bed.<p>

I'd stayed in his room.

And I've been crying so much more than I thought I would.

I guess I just wasn't expecting him to leave us so soon - and it was obvious that my mother wasn't either. She hasn't left her room once... we didn't even speak since we found out, I'd ordered take-out and just taken it into her room.

I let out a small sigh and rolled over, holding on tight to one of the pillows.

Still smelled like him.

My body curled up into a ball, and as silent tears rolled down my cheeks once more, I attempted to fall asleep.

_I whip my head around, trying to figure out where I was. It was dark, but the sky was red. Crimson. The clouds were black, and it was pouring rain. Each raindrop felt like somebody was pelting ice at me, and the sky was blinding. The rain, though. The rain and the lightning and the thunder. That's the thing that stood out to me the most, and the scent of rain... Well, it was my favourite in the entire world._

_The smell completely engulfed me._

_Where was I? Nothing looked familiar - there wasn't even anything that could look remotely familiar. There was nothing but bitumen. No buildings, no sidewalk, no grass, no dirt... Just bitumen, black as ever. By now I was absolutely terrified. _

_I began to run, not exactly sure where I could go. Each strike of blue lightning was mesmerizing, but terrifying at the same time. What the hell was this place?_

_"Sayu. Sayu, come find me. I'm sorry, Sayu. Sayu, I'm sorry!"_

_Light? Was that him? Tears poured down my cheeks, mixing with the raindrops, and I was sprinting forwards in a straight line, desperately hoping my brother would be around somewhere. But suddenly I fell. I fell into nothingness. This time everything was... white. Not an object in sight, just the colour white absolutely everywhere. There was no floor, no walls and no ceiling... I was floating... _

_What's that?_

_It looked like... a book? I reached for it, and suddenly it just shot into my hands. This was strange, I think I've seen this once before..._

_I touched the front cover lightly, and it just flicked through every single page rather quickly. They were all names... times... instructions?_

_By the time it was finished, it vanished into thin air. What on Earth...?_

_Before I even had time to finish my thought - I dropped again, into blackness. Then my eyes shot open._

I was panting, beads of sweat falling down my forehead and cheeks, and I quickly rolled over and stood off the bed. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I decided to try forget about it, maybe it's just all the stress that's been on our family. That had to be it, right?

Either way... I suppose I'd end up finding out.

I slipped my fingers through my hair as I stumbled out of Light's bedroom, closing the door behind me.

My mother was sobbing again. She just didn't stop...

The thought brought tears to my eyes, and I decided I needed a nice hot shower to cool down. But things were going to change around here. The constant crying and upset just wasn't the Yagami family at all! So... the change would start with me. Maybe I could get my mother to calm down and get back to normal. Or... at least stop crying so much, she was just torturing herself even more than she should be.

Making my way back into Light's room, I reached into the bedside drawers to pull out my phone.

Yes, I kept it in there for safekeeping.

I flicked it open, and dialled 7.

"Matsuda? Hey! It's Sayu. Wanna go out tonight?" My words were rushed, and the line went silent for a moment. I was a little nervous now - what if he refused? I wasn't going alone. No way could I go alone.

"Oh, h-hey Sayu... I'd love to, I'll pick you up?"

Yes!

"Awesome! Come by at 6? I'll see you than, Matsuda!" With that, I hung up, my heart pounding in my chest. Okay... NOW it was time to make the change.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a pair of large, fabric scissors, my hair straight and brushed down evenly - still damp from my shower... I let out a shaky breath. I wasn't sure how to go about this, but I grasped one large chunk of hair just at the front of my face, and I cut across it, letting the hair fall to the floor. It was just in line with the bottom of my nose now, and I intended on making the rest of my hair roughly the same length...<p>

Finally, I'd done it. My fringe was just above my eyebrows, and I'd given myself a pixie-cut. It was a little dodgy, but it looked better all ruffled.

I suppose it was time to go shopping... some clothes and make-up, then I'd be set to go out tonight.

This was going to change everything.


End file.
